How it ends
by writing.is.a.curse
Summary: Destiel AU; Dean Winchester has drinking issues and his life is barely all he can handle especially when not 2 months ago he returned from the navy and all he wants is peace but when a couple crashes their truck outside his apartment and he drags some man back to his apartment only to learn this man is going to wreck his life amnesiac and all, he doubts he's getting peace.


**So, this is my new Destiel story which I really hope to finish you guys can obviously tell I'm shit at finishing stuff. So, it's probably going to be around 10 chapters 12 with the prologue and epilogue. It has major character death by the way. **

Prologue- It's like a fairytale, very nice but really all one huge lie.

It was a cold and snowy winter's day. Two people, laughing, smiling and enjoying life were riding in their Chevy truck, bright russet partly from rust and partly from spray paint; Castiel Novak had always lead a strange life with his quirky name, and quirky habits, so it was only apparent that the strange colored truck speeding down the streets of a snowy Manhattan belonged to him and Hester Novak, his beautiful wife.

Castiel was talking about his classes, he was a teacher, and loved teaching and was just in the middle of telling Hester a tale about one of his students who had somehow managed to rack up a 120% on a test when she turned to him and said "Castiel I need to talk to you about something"

Castiel slowed down a bit and turned his dark haired head towards his wife "What is it Hester?" he said, finding himself constantly refraining himself from calling her 'Hes', she hated nicknames which was why he supposed she always called him 'Castiel' and not a shorter version of his name, it was somewhat of a mouthful, especially when Hes was angry and she'd try shouting at him, which would resolve in the both of them laughing, because 'Castiel' shouted quickly always sounded funny to their ears.

"It's just, I think" Hester bit her lip and looked out the window, toying with the pockets on her snow pants she was wearing prior to them ski-doing a few hours earlier.

"What is it Hester you've got me all worried and such"

She smiled and looked back at him "I think we're going to have a baby"

Tires screeched as the old red truck skidded to a stop, causing horns beeping and people rolling down their windows to throw them rude hand jesters, but neither people noticed because Castiel was too busy kissing Hester and there wasn't much else she was doing other than kissing him back.

Brining himself back to the driver's side, Castiel was beaming "That's wonderful news Hester it's more than wonderful it's fantastic and phenomenal, and I don't even know what to say!"

Hester was laughing and smiling with joy and relief "Well you could start by listing off some potential names? Boy or girl, I figure we'd wait to find out what it is?"

"It" Castiel mutters to himself chuckling and shaking his head and he starts the truck again, and starts cruising down the streets once more, this time a bit more careless.

"What about…Gabriel, for a boy of course"

"Castiel, don't be corny you're cousins name is Gabriel"  
Castiel smiles, he figured it would have been nice to name him/her after the family.

"Ok, how about, Anna, Zach, Michael, Joshua, Lucy…"

"Zachary" Hester corrects him, hating the usage of shortened names like always.

"Zachary" Castiel repeats, still smiling.

"I like those, except Anna, it's too short"

"Whatever you like Hester, I'm fine, even if we name it dumpster or trash bag, I couldn't care less, just the fact that we're having a child is enough"

Hester frowns "Castiel, you've got to care about the name?"

He sighs "Sure Hes, I do, I really do, I'm just too happy to decide a name now besides you're only what, two weeks?" he guesses wrinkling his eyebrows.

Hester turns furious "Jesus Christ Castiel what have I told you about calling me Hes?"

"Sorry" he says, ducking his head.

"Damn well sorry, I _hate _it, Castiel"

He sighs when she says Castiel wishing she'd call him something else even if it was stupid like 'Cast' or 'Cassie' or 'Casti' or even 'Cass'.

'What?" she snaps at him, her eyes blazing.

"Nothing Hester It's fine"

"No it's fucking not! You don't care about the baby's name, you're getting angry at me because I hate nicknames, what's next you'll start drinking again like you used to, and you're falling apart!"

Castiel felt himself get angrier and angrier with every word. Hester exploded like this, pointing out every flaw whenever she was angry. This had nothing to do with his drinking, he was happy and he didn't want to pick out damn baby names, and he just wanted to call her stupid names like Hes and her to be fine with it and fucking damn why did she have to bring up his drinking?

"HESTER-" he starts to yell, but is cut off by a blaze of lights, a horn honking, reminding him of his childhood when him and Balthazar, a European kid, used to motion their arms for big trucks to honk at them, and then a crash, pain flooded through his head and the last thing he saw was trees rising up to meet the windshield of his car.


End file.
